


Confusion

by Sashataakheru



Series: Porn Battle Fics [6]
Category: Jeff Lynne (Musician), thenewno2 RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful Coachella debut for Dhani and his band, Jeff goes to congratulate Dhani on his performance and their already complicated relationship takes a new turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VIII. Prompt: 'Jeff Lynne/Dhani Harrison, celebration, champagne, bubbles'

Dhani’s attractiveness had only increased after George had died. Jeff couldn’t help thinking he was still around, given how much Dhani resembled him. It was something Jeff both wanted to embrace and stay well away from. He’d watched Dhani grow up; Dhani had always known him. After George had died, Jeff became one of the most important people in Dhani’s life. Jeff became the father he’d needed once George was gone.

It didn’t stop them growing close. With George gone, their friendship seemed even more important. Dhani still didn’t quite regret that first time they’d slept together the way Jeff still did, though. It might’ve ended there had they both found no reason to continue. Neither had anticipated the effect it would have on them, how it would draw them together in a different way. It perhaps wasn’t ideal, and their reasons for continuing were their own, but neither had the willpower to stop.

Jeff had come just to see him and his band perform at Coachella. Dhani was bereft of words to describe just how much he appreciated the gesture. They met that night, once all the important things were over. Dhani had convinced the rest of the band to leave them be. They drove off, looking for privacy, champagne in hand in order to celebrate.

The room was small; it didn’t need to be anything more substantial. The quietness of the place was a stark contrast from the loud festival they’d just left. The music could still sort of be heard, but it was a place far away, not right on top of them, and that was all that mattered. The sexual tension was there from the moment they stepped inside the room. Whatever else they would do that night, the main reason they came here was to fuck.

“You did beautifully, Dhani. For a moment, I thought you were your dad, ‘cept he didn’t play music like you do. He’d have been so proud to see you up there,” Jeff said.

“He’ll never see me perform. I wish I was less sad about that than I am. You didn’t need to come down here either, you know,” Dhani said.

“What, and miss seein’ you? There was no way I wasn’t coming,” Jeff said.

“You could’ve told me, you know. I nearly bloody cried when I heard you’d come to see us. It meant a lot to have you there,” Dhani said.

Jeff smiled and brought him into a hug. Dhani hugged him back, leaning his head against his shoulder. Their relationship had, perhaps, not quite healed their grief properly. Dhani was still looking for his father, and his best mate, and Jeff just wanted George back. It seemed somewhat destructive, though neither ever voiced these desires, but neither could think of a good reason to stop, so it continued.

Jeff kissed him softly. The tension broke. Dhani’s hand gripped Jeff’s shirt, not wanting him to disappear. There was a certain comfort in having him so close. Dhani pulled away, taking Jeff’s hand as he settled back onto the bed, inviting him to follow. They lay beside each other with very little space between them.

“You’d better be able to keep up with me. There’s too much energy around for a slow fuck tonight,” Dhani said.

“Since when have I let you down?” Jeff said.

“You’re not exactly young and virile like me, are you?” Dhani said with a grin.

“We’ve fucked enough for you to know what I’m capable of,” Jeff said.

“Is that a challenge, hey?” Dhani rolled Jeff over onto his back and pinned him down.

“If you want it to be, sure,” Jeff said.

Dhani kissed him. Chatter was nice, but clearly missing the point of them being there. He sat back as he pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it away. A few more kisses later and Jeff was just as undressed. Dhani had decided it was his turn to dictate proceedings, and at the very least did a bit of teasing of his own. Heaven forbid they should start fucking too soon and waste their time together.

Dhani’s fingers curled around Jeff’s arm as he moved down his chest. He was taking his time with their pants, making sure they were both thoroughly aroused before giving in. Dhani reached up to kiss him as he slipped a hand down his pants. Jeff felt he probably shouldn’t be making notes in his head about Dhani versus his father, but he couldn’t help it. There were certain little tiny miniscule ‘no one would bother noticing them otherwise’ things that Dhani did that reminded him of George. The fact they looked so similar didn’t help.

His thoughts didn’t last long. Dhani had finally gotten sick of what was left of their clothes and decided to get rid of them. Now things could really heat up. Dhani still lay on top of him, grinding slowly against him.

“You ready? Cos I could keep this up all night if I wanted to,” Dhani said, a finger tugging on Jeff’s hair playfully.

“Well, it would be nice, considering how much of a brat you’re being,” Jeff said.

“You like it better when I’m being a brat,” Dhani said. “You gonna let me fuck you already?”

“Only your father was allowed to do that, and you ain’t him,” Jeff said. Father/son relationships were difficult at the best of times, let alone when you’d gone from sleeping with the father to sleeping with the son.

“I look like him though. Don’t tell me you don’t think about him when we’re together, cos I know you do. One night, that’s all I’m asking,” Dhani said.

“Sometimes I think you’re completely bonkers,” Jeff said, his way of consenting to Dhani’s offer.

“Or a mind-reader. Go on, roll over grandpa,” Dhani said.

Jeff resisted him at first, nipping his neck as payback, before he gave in. Dhani had him on his side, lying behind him. Jeff leant back and closed his eyes, his mind producing an image of George behind him, rather than Dhani. All those little tiny miniscule ‘no one would bother noticing them otherwise’ things that Dhani did came back to haunt him. It was his soft kisses to his neck, the way his hand caressed his arm, the soft whispering in his ear, the tug of his hair, the way Dhani reached down and stroked his dick and prepared him for sex. Just a thousand tiny little things that alone would account for nothing but together caused Jeff’s brain to melt.

Jeff ended up lying half on his stomach as Dhani pushed forward. Dhani grasped his wrist as he fucked him. Jeff bit his lip and tried to forget it wasn’t George lying on top of him every time Dhani thrust inside him. Dhani kept working his dick, keeping his arousal going.

“You’re totally my best groupie ever, man,” Dhani whispered to him.

Jeff started laughing before Dhani bit his neck, moving his attention back to what was happening. Jeff was still shocked at how easily his brain had been tricked into imagining George, especially when his son was so much younger than when he’d known him. Perhaps he hadn’t quite let go of George as much as he’d convinced himself he had. Then again, it didn’t seem to matter. Dhani clasped his shoulder as he finished off, thrusting hard a few more times as he came. Jeff wasn’t far behind. He felt his whole body relax. Dhani lay on top of him, just being close to him. He reached for Jeff’s hand and locked their fingers together. His other hand got lost in Jeff’s hair.

“I hope you’re going to festival stalk me from now on. I could get used to this,” Dhani said.

“No more fucking me though. You’re far too convincing,” Jeff said, not willing to voice precisely what the issue had been.

“Fair enough. And no more moping, okay? This was an awesome night and it won’t be spoiled by melancholy,” Dhani said, as much to himself as to Jeff.

“Don’t remember sayin’ anything about that,” Jeff said.

“Oh, you were thinking it, alright,” Dhani said.

“If you say so,” Jeff said.

“Hey, I’ll be back in a sec. Wait here, okay?” Dhani said, getting to his feet.

“Not planning to move, mate,” Jeff said.

Dhani pulled his pants and his shirt on and went to fetch the champagne they’d left in the car. He opened it as he kicked the room’s door closed behind him. Jeff rolled over onto his back to watch him try and drink from it.

“Hmm, sexy. Thought we needed some more lubrication, hey?” Jeff said.

“Nah, not that, but there was a distinct lack of drunkenness on both our parts,” Dhani said as he climbed back on the bed and sat next to him.

“At least you fucked me before you got me pissed,” Jeff said.

“I didn’t think you were that geriatric,” Dhani said, elbowing his ribs. Jeff flinched but decided against paying him back for it. “Thought we might have one for my dad. Would’ve been nice to have him around tonight,” he said, offering the bottle before taking a swig.

“Yeah, to George,” Jeff said, taking the bottle to make his own toast.

They fell quiet then, Dhani cuddled up to him as they shared the bottle between them. It felt like the perfect way to end the night. Out of the corner of one of the windows where the curtain didn’t quite stretch, Dhani noticed the stars amongst the light of the city. One flashed brightly and shot through the air, as if it was a shooting star. Dhani made a wish he knew would never come true.


End file.
